kitchenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kitchen Episodes
This is the list of episodes of Kitchen. All episodes are either written by That Guy in the hat and Destroyer334545. Season 1 (1999) Main Article: Kitchen (Season One) '' Cloning System 9000Cloning System 9000: While behind the school at recess, Pants and Bucket Head discover an old cloning machine. After they each create their own clone, the two use them for the most dumbest ways possible. Due to this treatment, the clones decide to kill their creators. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 6/5/99) Karma: (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 6/12/99) Psycho Dyke: While outside camping one night, Pants tells Bucket Head and Tim a scary story about a killer lesbian who haunts the woods. Bucket Head becomes annoyed by the story and goes home. However, the next few days Bucket Head is missing. Now Pants, the cops, and a whole bunch of other people try to find him. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 6/19/99) Pants is a Jew: Pants is starting to go into an ancient Jewish puberty like stage. It causes him to rapidly lust for money, which makes him to be forcefully taken to a doctor. Pants goes out of control and starts to transform into a werewolf like creature. (Rating: TV-14-DLV (TV-MA on Reruns) (Airdate: 6/26/99) Cruise Ship: Bucket Head goes on a family reunion on a cruise ship. However, the cruise ship is taken over by Somali Pirates. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 7/3/99) Bricks: The children are being repeatedly harassed by an annoying snobby third grader. They decide to take some karate lessons to defend themselves. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 7/10/99) Home Alone: Bucket Head stays home while his parents are on their anniversary. Everything goes safe and secure until Pants breaks in the house and invites a bunch of college partygoers in. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 7/17/99) Perro's Pizza Tuesdays: After school, all the kids are excitingly welcomed into a nearby arcade. However, all the arcade games are just stolen or broken games. Although, one game know as "Ass-Shakers" makes Macles become addicted to (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 7/24/99) Bucket Head sucks in Choir: Bucket Head joins in his church's choir, however, he is really to shy to sing. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 7/31/99) Melvin: For punishment, Mr. Henry and Mr. Wiener Dog force Pants to participate in the special needs class. While in there, Pants befriends a kid named Melvin. Pants decides to teach Melvin how to survive in the world by introducing him in the criminal life. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 8/7/99) Camping: The school goes on a camping trip in the forest. Pants, Bucket Head, and Macles try to survive nature; Mr. Henry must conquer his childhood fear of an urban legend in the woods. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 8/14/99) Macles Horny Movie: Macles becomes a new porn seller at a local BlockBuster. She soon gets huge amounts of money which causes Pants to become envious. Pants decides to copy Macles. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 8/21/99) PotCity Braves: The kids, along with a new kid named Aidan try to beat a gang of bullies at a game of baseball. However, the gang plan a huge scheme to win. (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 8/28/99) Death Sandwich: TBA (Rating: TV-14-LSV) (Airdate: 9/4/99) Harvest Day: The friends go to a cornfield maze in the Harvest Day festival. However, they end up getting trapped in with an escaped sociopath; the cops become lost in the maze as well. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 9/11/99) Halloween: TBA. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 10/29/99) Junior Cops: TBA (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 11/5/99) Hell Sucks: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 11/12/99) Hell still sucks: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 11/19/99) A Merry Cosby Christmas: (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 12/14/99) Season 2 (2000) ''Main Article: Kitchen (Season Two) Hey Hey Hey its the KKK: A whole bunch of KKK members move into PotCity. Pants has a plan to assassinate them all. However, the KKK are after Pants instead.; the Mayor becomes annoyed by the KKK, so he decides to create a cival war with them. (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 2/12/00 Video Project: For a project, Mr. Henry assigns the class to make a video tape on their lives. The main three try to show how "awesome" their lives are. However, they show how much their lives are terrible. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 2/19/00) Valentines day: Bucket Head becomes depressed after he learns about Christine dating John. He becomes so sad, to the point where he plans to commit suicide. Pants tries to help is friend by ruining Christine and John's relationship, even if it means killing John. (Rating: TV-14-DL) (Airdate: 2/26/00) Stuntman Dan: A local town hero, Stuntman Daniel returns to entertain the kids. Later on, the children decide to copy their idol by performing their own stunts and posting it on the internet. However, a group of high schoolers challenge them to a stunts competition. (Rating: TV-14-DV) (Airdate: 3/3/00) Bonèhèdmon: TBA (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 3/10/00) Amish: Bucket Head becomes an Amish kid. However, he is accidentally brought into a Mormon church in which he must join a polygamous marriage. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 3/17/00) Pants has a son: Pants gets a visit from a man who says that he is Pants' son. Everyone believes that the man is an escaped criminal who is just staying undercover from the cops. Pants denies that he is bad. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 3/24/00) Baby Buckets: Bucket Head becomes paranoid when his newborn baby brother starts talking and plans to kill him. Bucket Head tries telling everyone about this, however, no one listens. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 3/31/00) Macles' Mysterious Mystery: TBA (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 4/7/00) War: A bunch of carrots declare war on the city. Bucket Head enters to fight the carrots, only to gain attention from his classmates. However, during the war, Bucket Head soon regrets joining in the fight. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 4/14/00) Womyn: A large group of feminists keep annoying everyone. They start accusing men of rape, singing load feminine music, and try to protest the most dumbest things. Other than that, Pants and Bucket Head believe that the feminists are planning an eternal male annihilation. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 4/21/00) Smarty Pants: Pants buys a pair of glasses from an old homeless man. When he puts it on, he becomes smart, and a whole different person. Things go good at first , until the glasses become controlling. (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 4/28/00) Gangsta Cluez: Pants draws a picture of "Blue the dog" in a gangster outfit. The drawing is shocked by lightning which makes it into a sentient being. Its up to the friends to stop Blue from causing chaos. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 5/5/00) Cult Club: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 5/12/00) Karaoke Night: TBA (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 5/19/00) Nazi invasion 2000: TBA (Rating: TBA) (Airdate: 5/26/00) Sleep Killing: After Pants goes on a murder spree in his sleep, he is taken to his psychologist. Pants says that his "imaginary friend" kills people. A bunch of paranormal experts summon the imaginary friend, (which is a tree named Terry. (Rating: TBA) (Airdate: 6/2/00) Piggy's Pigtastic Pigventures: TBA (Rating: TBA) (Airdate: 6/9/00) Superintendead: While finding a car in the junk yard, Pants tries to drive it. However, the car spins out of control and kills the schools superintendent. Pants awaits trial in court with Bucket Head as his lawyer. The two start making up different stories in flashbacks getting them into more trouble. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 6/16/00) Loud Mouth Larry TBA (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 6/23/00) Season 3 (2001) A boy named Chuck: Bucket Head and Pants befriends a carrot named Chuck, after he saves them from a burglar. Pants has trouble with being a good friend. (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 4/27/01) Spider-Man in 3D: The four friends go to the theaters to see an all new Spider-Man movie; Pants accidentally winds up in a "Chick Flick" movie, in which he can't get out of. Now Pants is forced to watch the movie until it ends. (Rating: TV-14-L) (Airdate: 5/4/01) The Special Place: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 5/11/01) Best Friends: Pants and Bucket Head start to question their friendship when they disagree on something. This pushes the limit when they start battling each other. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 5/18/01) Back in Hell: Macles is sent to Hell after being hit by a bus. Pants, Bucket Head, and Chuck try to summon her back, only to ask her for the answers of a test. Meanwhile, the Devil and Macles gain a friendly bond. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 5/25/01) Foot to Balls: The children find some of Bucket Head's Dad's football equipment, and use it for their own football team. However, this causes the NFL to challenge them for a full, rough game of football. (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 6/1/01) Fat Chance: Tired at Pants for his negative harassment on overweight people, Chuck forms a serum which he injects into Pants, which causes him to grow extremely fat. Chuck learns that this is a mistake as soon as Pants is nearly big enough to destroy all of the city. (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Airdate: 6/8/01) New Asshole on the Block: TBA (Rating: TV-MA-L) (Airdate: 6/15/01) Face Ball: The PotCity Braves try to enter the baseball team after school. However, in order to do this, they must get better grades. The PotCity Braves decide to recruit Tim to help them; Pants tries to save Tim. (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 6/22/01) We got Sued!: Pants somehow hires a lawyer to help him in his life. However, Pants uses the lawyer to sue practically everyone he sees. Things get worse when Pants sues the entire school and wins the case. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 6/29/01) The Mayor Talk Show: The Mayor creates a talk show to get extra money and attention. Although, the ratings are interrupted by The Happy Hal Show. Envious, the Mayor orders the television studio to cancel The Happy Hal Show. This becomes a problem around the city when a purge starts to transform. (Rating: TV-14-LS) (Airdate: 7/6/01) Base Wars: After the events of Face Ball, the PotCity Braves decide to let Tim be one of them. The baseball team go into a gang war with rival team; Pants and Chuck try to get Tim back to the good side. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 7/13/01) The Lovely Exploits of Terry the Tree: (Rating: TV-MA-V) (Airdate: 7/20/01) Chuck Makes Stuff: Chuck makes a home made black hole and wins the city science awards. Pants becomes jealous and tries to ruin it somehow. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 7/29/01) The Message: TBA (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Airdate: 8/3/01 King Katalog: TBA (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 8/10/01) Bucket List: Bucket Head is diagnosed with a rare primitive disease that has no cure. He is told that he will die in a week, so he decides to do everything he always wanted to do before. Pants tries to help his friend. (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 8/17/01) Astro-Nut Sacks: Aliens come to Earth in search for true warriors to help them overthrow their cruel ruler. The children are picked as the chosen ones. (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Airdate: 8/24/01) Peter McChris is not Okay: TBA (Rating: TV-14-V) (Airdate: 8/31/01) Picture Day: TBA (Rating: TV-MA-V) (Airdate: 9/7/01) 7 Minutes in Heaven: TBA (Rating: TV-MA) (Airdate: 10/12/01) Note: Delayed due to 9/11. Season 4 (2002) TBA